The Bodfish
The Bodfish is a rare species of prehistoric fish. It is speculated that many exist today, but only two are known of, and only one to the general public. One such fish is located somewhere in the Dead Sea, it had a tracker implanted into it, but it has since stopped working. This has lead people to believe that it lives so far down in the ocean that the tracker cannot send a signal. The other known Bodfish lives around the island of Artemis. The population of Artemis has only seen it twice in all of its history however, and it has never spoken to anyone, this one is only known to Artemis. The Bodfish has its name for its enormous body. Its body can grow to be over fifty feet long and over fifty feet wide. In comparison, it has unusually small fins, eyes, nose, and mouth. This makes its large body even more out of place, thus earning it the name. The only publicly known Bodfish was a mixture of green and gray, and had scales that doubled as spikes, presumably for self defense. Its scales are made of a material that had never been seen before, and one scale was harvested from the first found Bodfish before releasing back into the sea with its tracker. The scalespike, as it has been clever named, of the Bodfish is composed of a formerly unknown element. This element has been labeled Bdf, and its full name is Bodium. It is quite possibly the hardest, but most flexible, material on Earth. Scientists have speculated that if metallic plates could be proposed of Bodium it could be used to make weapons, machines, buildings, armors, etc, nearly if not entirely indestructible. However, seeing as only one scale worth of Bodium has been harvested there is not nearly enough available to make even a single plate. This makes the Bodfish not only incredibly rare, but also unimaginably valuable. If someone could strip a Bodfish's entire body of its scales, they could very well become the richest person imaginable. A Bodfish was caught in 1954 in the Dead Sea. Based on the one that was caught and studied, the Bodfish can be traced back as a prehistoric fish, and only of the largest ever. The caught Bodfish was estimated to be several million years old. Due to its tiny, frail teeth, it is suspected that the Bodfish survives entirely on microscopic bacteria and small animals like shrimp. However, an x-ray revealed the contents of its stomach were empty and had not been filled for at least a month, promoting the theory that the Bodfish rarely eats and can survive on nearly nothing. It is speculated the Bodfish lives at immeasurable depth, as the tracker can reach several thousand miles under the sea, but has stopped sending out a signal. The Bodfish that was caught seemed to have some sort of confusion or illness about it, as Bodfish do not normally swim at visible levels, if they did they would not be as rare. Until the technology to travel to these depths is made available, the Bodfish may always remain a mystery.